Timeline
This timeline presents the features and events that led up to 9 the film. 1918 The Great War ends. Late 1920s The Chancellor is elected president of Germany. 1929 The Chancellor creates The Nation, and turns Germany into a tyranny. The Scientist is hired and creates the B.R.A.I.N. June 26, protesting citizens in The Nation disagree with the construction of the B.R.A.I.N. 1930 The Chancellor dismisses The Scientist from his work, seizing the B.R.A.I.N. The Chancellor outfits the B.R.A.I.N with arms and other mechanical parts, renaming it the Fabrication Machine. The Chancellor orders the Fabrication Machine to create "Wonder Weapons". The Steel Behemoth is created and introduced to the public. 1931-1935 The Chancellor puts the Fabrication Machine to work, from creating Steel Behemoths, to artillery, even other working machines. The Chancellor begins eyeing his neighboring countries suspiciously itching for combat. More factories are made across The Nation, as it's army grows stronger. May 7, 1936 The Chancellor declares war on Poland, Romania, and most of Eastern Europe, beginning The New War. The Nation invades Poland. The Nation defeats and conquers Poland. France, England and Spain declare war on The Nation. The Nation invades all of Western Europe. 1937 French and English forces attack and liberate Belgium from The Nation's rule. The Nation's borders grow larger as they capture more countries. The Resistance forms in The Nation after several protest attacks. May 16, 1938 The Fabrication Machine turns against humanity, starting the War Against Humanity. The city of Essen falls to two Steel Behemoths. The New War ends after two years of combat. Large reports of Steel Behemoths fighting their own human comrades spread all over Europe. The citizens of The Nation grow nervous about hearing the news. The Chancellor addresses his country about the uprising, blaming The Scientist on this act. The Scientist is arrested and fired. The Berlin Wall is manufactured. 1939 Machine forces invade Russia and North Africa. Greece and all of Eastern Europe are conquered by the Machines. Canada, Australia, and the United States join the war. Massive riots form in The Nation, crippling the government. The Chancellor moves his capitol to Hamburg U.S forces liberate Norway and Sweden from the Machines. 1940 The Resistance begins to fight the machines in The Nation. The Nation joins Canada, Australia, England, the U.S and France in the effort to stop The Machines. The Machines defeat the Russians and begin the invasion of the Middle East and Asia. Africa is conquered by the Machines. England, Scotland and Ireland are invaded and defeated. Japan and China attempt to liberate Russia, but fail. Japan and China liberate Indonesia from The Machine's Navy in the Pacific. 1941 The Machines begin the invasion of the Americas after defeating China in April, 1941. The Chancellor is killed in a attempt to flee Hamburg. The Nation surrenders and is conquered by The Machines. The Berlin Wall is crumpled and The Nation is defeated. The Resistance, French and U.S are defeated in the battle to protect the wall. Canada is invaded and defeated, along with the U.S in November, 1941. Central and South America are invaded. 1942 The rest of the Americas are captured. Humanity goes into hiding. The Fabrication Machine creates the Cat Beast. The Resistance attempts to bombard the city Dresden, and succeeds. The Fabrication Machine is damaged and deactivated. The Scientist creates the Stichpunks, killing him in the process. The Machines cease production all over the globe. Over time, The Machines wander their conquered planet until all of the Steel Behemoths and all large machines rust and break down. Date Unknown 9 wakes up.